1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibrating apparatus of a tire testing machine and a calibrating method of the tire testing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tire testing machine for measuring uniformity or the like of a tire is usually provided with a load measuring means, such as a load cell. In the case of a rotary drum having shaft portions in a vertical direction, the load cell is disposed at each of the upper and lower shaft portions one by one. These load cells have a configuration capable of measuring both the vertical load and the horizontal load applied to the rotary drum.
Since the load cells have the configuration capable of measuring both the horizontal load and the vertical load, when calibrating the load cells of the tire testing machine, it is necessary to evaluate whether the measurement results corresponding to a reference load are measured by the load cells, by applying the reference load to the rotary drum in the horizontal direction (a radial direction) and the vertical direction (a lateral direction).
For example, JP 2012-167962 A discloses calibrating the load cells, by attaching a weight having the reference load to the rotary drum via a wire or the like, and by applying the reference load to the rotary drum in the horizontal direction (radial direction) via the wire, when calibrating the load cells.